


diamonds and quartz

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heaven + sansa/arya</p>
            </blockquote>





	diamonds and quartz

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the meme im doing - see my other profile for link
> 
> see end notes for triggers

if arya's completely honest, she knows what sansa is 

sansa is completely and utterly fucking  _perfect_

she's like a princess from a fairytale

she's got the dresses, the tiny ones from Macy's and boutiques, and she's got the gowns, the sort which their mother brough for her, from all of the highest fashion brands

she keeps them clean too, and walks into a room and sparkles, gives a small smile and looks from under her lashes

arya can't do any shit like that

if she tries and wears a dress, it ends up a tattered mess 

and if she pins her hair up it will only fall down, fall out, for it is limp and without curl, and does not hold up well (although the fact that she is more energetic than her lady like sister does not help)

and arya does not sparkle

she ain't some diamond like sansa - if she was a jewel, she'd be fucking quartz, the cheap shit, that they have all over the western side of australia, the place she calls home, although they're far from it

and yet, like at home, sansa manages to charm all of the boys, slips her dainty, lengthy fingers along the rim of their wine cup and smiles, that terribly red smile

she's a fucking  _angel_

it's to no fault of her own that arya gets mad

so arya corners her sister afterwards, after yet another fucking  _party_ which she has no reason to be at

'why do you do it?' she asks her sister, later, when sansa is in her room, sitting in front of her mirror, taking her diamond earrings out

'why do i do what?' sansa pouts, perfectly innocent

'why do you charm them all?' arya scowls. 'do you want no one to ever love me, and to always love you?'

'you don't want any of them to love you,' sansa grins, sansa teases

and although she is righ, arya simply scowls once more and throws her onto sansa's white bedding, and presses her own lips against her sisters, as sansa gives a smirk

she may have the face of the angel, and she may dress like one, but late at night, she is far from heaven

**Author's Note:**

> tw: incest  
> tw: possible violence
> 
> as always review, because then i will love you for eternity


End file.
